Nothing Better
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sequel to Expecting The Unexpected. Neither Edward nor Envy has had a proper family. And so they wonder, can they actually make one work? There's a first time for everything...like parenthood. EnvyxEd. Yaoi, post mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: FMA? I own nothing.

Jessie: And after a good many writer's block-filled months, here it is at last; the sequel to _"Expecting the Unexpected!"_ Ta daaa!

Joh: Aw, your first sequel! I'm so proud of you, Nee-san!

Jessie: S'aank you, Joh-chan

J Twins:** Huggles happily**

Jessie: N'ways, I apologize for the extended wait--I blame it entirely on work and writer's block. For those who waited for this anxiously, checking their e-mail for news regularly (_cough_likeIdo_cough_) in order to see if this had been posted yet; thanks ever so much for your unwavering patience and support. I actually thought of the title for this story while listening to a song with the same name--I realized just how much it reminded me of my story.

And so, without further ado, I bring you the prologue to the sequel of E.T.U! Enjoy! ♥

**Warnings:** **Yaoi**, post-mpreg (duh)…yeah, that's about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**2:23 A.M.**_

At first, Edward wasn't quite sure what it was that had woken him so abruptly. He grimaced slightly as he eased himself up into a sitting position; his golden eyes only now fluttering open for the very first time. The alchemist waited a moment as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before casting his gaze to the clock on the bedside table beside him, mumbling a soft, unenthusiastic curse as he registered the unholy hour he was up.

However, just as he was about to lay back down to fall back asleep, Edward's already expertly trained ears immediately picked up the sound that had brought him to his senses in the first place; a soft whimpering.

Ed closed his eyes wearily for a brief moment, before opening them once more to glance down beside him, taking in the sight of his lover tangled in the sheets, who wore a similar exhausted expression even in sleep.

With a soft sigh, the teen pulled back the covers and stumbled out of bed, glancing back worriedly to make sure he hadn't woken his companion in the process. Leaving the quiet of his bedroom, Edward padded down the dark hall, grateful (and not for the first time) for the carpeted floor that muffled every other step he took; or, more specifically, the soft clang of metal from his automail foot which accompanied it.

Pushing the already-ajar door open fully, he shuffled into the room, where the soft whimpers were steadily growing into louder mewls.

Edward maneuvered through the dark without a problem; knowing exactly where to step over a discarded toy or to sidestep in order to avoid slipping on a stray blanket.

At last the blonde reached his goal, and immediately reached down into the crib to lift his little girl and pull her into a gentle, loving embrace against his chest. Slowly, as not to disturb her further, he took a seat in the rocking chair set beside the crib and began to rock.

Almost at once, the baby's cries –which had been, up until this point, increasing in volume– lowered into soft hiccups; her sleepy amethyst eyes locked on to Edward's golden ones. He smiled down at her warmly, stroking her downy blond hair.

"Hey now, shh…it's alright."

Anyone who knew Edward would be shocked to discover the usually fiery teen was even capable of producing such a mellow, comforting voice. Of course, not just anyone would find out, as this voice in particular was reserved only for his daughter and, on occasion, his lover.

And yet, even with his best attempts, Edward could not quell the infant's snivels entirely; her small voice warbled slightly, as if she were torn between continuing her cries and calming down once more.

Just as it seemed as though matters were going to turn for the worse, Edward's sensitive ears picked up the nearly inaudible sound of his lover approaching. He stopped the rocking motion of the chair, closing his eyes in defeat.

Edward felt two strong hands carefully lift the babe from his grasp, and he finally looked up to see Envy cradling Serenity.

"What'sa matter, Renny, hmm?" Envy murmured, tracing a finger down her cheek; tenderly wiping away all traces of her tears.

Eventually the Sin looked up to meet Edward's tired gaze.

"Colic?" He asked, suppressing a large yawn.

"Colic," Edward affirmed, rubbing his face with his flesh hand.

With his question answered, the shape shifter returned his attention to his restless daughter.

"I dunno about you, but _I _think it's high time we let Mommy get some rest; don't you agree?" Envy asked Serenity, a playful edge in the way he spoke. In response Edward sent a halfhearted glare toward Envy, too drained to do anything more. Serenity merely sniffled pitifully.

"C'mon, Renny, that's enough of that. I think you've had your share of crying for tonight; you even got Mommy out of bed when Dr. Brian told him that's a no-no."

At this point, Envy shot Ed an expectant look –which Edward conveniently "missed"– before he continued.

"So whaddya say--no more tears. Fair enough?" Envy continued; smiling down at the infant in his arms who, as if response, let out a soft gurgle.

"That's a good girl… now go back to sleep, and no more crying until Mommy and Daddy get at least six more hours of sleep, got it?" Envy said, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead before gingerly setting her back down in her crib; gently running his fingers back and forth across her belly until he heard her breaths become even in sleep.

Thus accomplishing his mission, Envy turned to acknowledge his blonde chibi once more. Edward sent him a dubious look.

"…How do you put up with it?" Edward asked at last, staring at the Homunculus incredulously. Envy smirked slightly.

"Why, the same way I put up with you, Chibi," he replied.

"Cut it out, Envy, I'm serious."

"I wasn't kidding."

Edward sent the smirking Sin a dark look before he collapsed back into his chair with a soft groan. Envy's smirk gradually turned into a small smile.

"C'mon, Edo, let's go back to bed."

"…Yeah, alright," Edward replied at last, taking the hand offered to him and allowing Envy to help him get back onto his feet.

Envy waited by the door as Edward leant over the side of the crib to press a feather-light kiss to his daughter's forehead himself, before the two made their way back to their bedroom.

The month-old parents settled back into their bed thankfully, eager to catch up on their sleep. As Envy flopped back, he realized _just_ how tired he was; the past few weeks must've taken more out of him than he'd previously thought.

With a content sigh, Envy closed his eyes and settled himself more comfortably into the bed.

"…Envy?"

However, just as Envy found himself drifting off, he was brought back to his senses by the small, questioning voice beside him. Suppressing a groan, he turned onto his side to glance at Edward, who was hovering over him hesitantly.

"Ne?" Envy asked groggily. Surprisingly, Edward flushed in response before mumbling a quick "nothing, never mind" and hurriedly laying down.

"Oh, no--now that you've gotten me up, you're not getting away _now, _Chibi; what is it?" Envy asked; resting his chin on the palm of one hand, gazing intently at his lover's back.

There was silence for a few moments before Edward turned around to face the Sin, his face slightly flushed.

"Um…well, uh-I, um, just wanted to say thanks…and I love you," Ed mumbled.

Envy simply stared at the blonde for a few moments, before his eyes softened in understanding. Silently, he leant forward and captured the teen's lips in a soft kiss--which led to another one, slightly more passionate, and then another…

Finally, the two broke apart to find themselves comfortably tangled in each others' embrace. Envy smiled down at Edward, who was nestled up close against his chest.

"I love you, too, Chibi."

And after that, it was only natural that the two of them were easily able to fall back into a much needed slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **Grins** Yes folks, if it isn't completely obvious, I've spontaneously developed a love for Daddy!Envy. And I just noticed that ended on a _really_ fluffy note…

Joh: Aww, Jessie, you really do love kids.

Jessie: **Melts** Yes I _do_! They're _sooo_ sweet, 'n cute, 'n silly, 'n little… kinda like _kitties!_ **Blabbers on**

Joh: Uhh, so now that Jessie's off in "Al mode," um… yeah, please review.


	2. A Friendly Visit

**Disclaimer:** Although **i**t may shock you to know, one of my **d**earest wishes it t**o** take Full Metal Alchemist i**n**t**o** my possession. Unfor**t**unately, it seems that this is n**o**t the **w**ay the world i**n**tends **f**or things to be for **m**e or **a**nyone other than then incredibly talented Hiromu Arakawa.

(Don't you love reading between the lines?)

Jessie: Eheh…um, hi… **Sheepish grin** Ah…please don't hurt me?

Joh: She's got a good excuse. **Nods resolutely**

Jessie: I was kinda busy being dragged around the country on visits I hadn't known had been arranged, so…yeah. I'm so sorry about the long wait! I felt so guilty about not updating this sooner that I developed a case of insomnia, and couldn't bring myself to wait till the morning to start this next chapter. I just got back yesterday (two days ago now considering it's currently a little past one in the morning). **Cries**

Joh: **Hugs **Ne, ne, it's alright! At least you updated—you could've abandoned the story!

Jessie: **Feels slightly better** Alright then, people…I won't ramble any longer—I just felt that I should explain myself. Now that we're past all of that nonsense, I sincerely hope you enjoy the chapter…I did a _hell of a lot_ of baby-research in preparation for it, and shall continue to do so!

**Warnings:** **Yaoi**, language.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hughes…"

"Oh _come on, _Roy, we'll only take a second--!"

"I'm not so sure about this, Hughes."

"--besides, don't you wanna know how Edward's doing?" The excited man rambled on as if he hadn't heard Roy, insistently tugging on Roy's sleeve as he marched on down the snowy streets; to anyone else, he might have appeared to be a kidnapper.

"What if he's too _busy _for company at the moment?" was the raven-haired colonel's dry response. Hughes flashed Roy a reassuring grin over his shoulder

"Hey, hey; he's _your _subordinate Colonel, not mine! Besides, if you _really _don't wanna go, I'm gonna stop by for myself anyway!" Hughes replied in a sing-song voice, abruptly letting go of Roy's wrist as he made a sharp left turn onto Edward's street, nearly causing his lagging companion to stumble into the lamppost.

Roy hesitated at the corner, staring warily after the determined father striding confidently down the pavement towards the house they knew to be Edward's.

Hughes came to a sudden halt about fifteen feet from where Roy stood, and turned around to give Roy a meaningful look.

"I know you're just as concerned about him as the rest of us are, Roy; now come on and show the kid that you really do care about him—and not just as a subordinate," Hughes said, smiling as he beckoned the reluctant alchemist over. When Roy had caught up to him, he grinned at him before they walked the last yard to Edward's front door.

When they'd reached the door, Hughes rapped shortly before stepping back to wait. Roy sent the man beside him a strange look.

"Why didn't you ring the bell? They probably didn't even hear that," Roy said, reaching over to press the doorbell. He was stopped, however, when Hughes caught his wrist to gently ease him away.

"Roy, if I could only say one thing that ever really bothered me about having company over when Elysia was still just a baby, it would be that the doorbell always rung just as Gracia and I had gotten her to sleep. I could _never _let that happen to yet another pair of unfortunate parents," Hughes replied matter-of-factly, trying his best not to laugh at the sheepish expression on Roy's face.

"Ah."

The two men fell quiet as they registered the faint sound of footsteps just before the door in front of them swung open, revealing a somewhat disheveled-looking Edward.

"Oh! Hughes…C-Colonel? What're _you_ doing here? Hughes I can expect, but…" Edward trailed off, brushing his tousled blonde bangs from his eyes to stare at the alchemist behind the cheerful Lieutenant Colonel.

"As much as it may surprise you to know, Fullmetal, I _do_ care about your well-being," Roy retorted easily, ignoring the playfully exasperated look he knew Hughes to be shooting at him.

Edward didn't reply verbally but instead opted to wordlessly open the door further to welcome them inside, turning casually away to wander back through the foyer in an attempt to hide the small smile playing on his lips.

Upon reaching the entrance to the living room, Edward stopped short to glare exasperatedly at the couch, which was nearly covered in baby supplies.

"Sorry for the mess…" Edward mumbled just loud enough for the officers to hear before he began the seemingly impossible task of excavating the couch from beneath its blanket of clothes and toys; cursing beneath his breath every so often.

When Ed had finally managed to collect most of the clutter into his arms, he excused himself hurriedly, muttering something about bringing the things upstairs and a lazy ass Homunculus.

"Poor kid…he's exhausted," Hughes murmured sympathetically, staring thoughtfully after the blonde. Roy looked up at his friend to see a slight frown; a rare expression to find the usually happy-go-lucky Hughes wearing.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked slowly.

"Couldn't you tell? The guy looks like he's just about ready to fall asleep on us. I mean come on; he was stifling yawns the whole time he was with us. Kids are a tiring business, and you have to keep in mind, Roy—Ed's only eighteen," Hughes said quietly.

Roy didn't reply; instead, he chose to wander out of the living room and into the hallway he'd seen the blonde disappear. The Colonel had never been inside his youngest subordinate's home before, and found himself slightly curious to what he might find now that he was actually there.

He found himself passing the kitchen, and glanced inside. He arched an eyebrow in amusement upon discovering the counter to be covered in discarded bottles and baby formula; were kids honestly as much work as people made them out to be?

Finding that the only other two rooms on this floor were a half bathroom and the dining area, the dark-haired official cautiously made his way upstairs. He glanced about the landing; he could see Hughes sitting down on the couch, cooing at what appeared to be none other than the infamous pictures of his darling little Elysia he was so famous for shoving in front of people's faces.

At first it appeared to Roy that all of the doors were closed, but upon further inspection, he found that the left of the two doors closest to him was slightly ajar. Stealthily moving closer to said door, he began to hear soft voices coming from inside the room. His curiosity getting the better of him, he chanced a peek inside.

There was no mistaking that this must be the baby's room; books, clothes and toys were strewn all across the floor, and sitting right in the middle of it all was none other than Envy.

Roy suspected the Homunculus to be totally and utterly absorbed in whatever it was he was doing, for he knew that if that was not the case, the Sin would have already sensed his presence by now.

"Where's Renny?" Roy was taken aback at the playful, sing-song voice Envy used, as well as the genuine grin he was wearing as the Sin gazed at what appeared to be nothing more than a pile of blankets. All of a sudden the shape-shifter reached forward to pluck a small blanket off the top of the pile.

"There you are!"

Roy's eyes widened at the same time Envy was rewarded with a happy squeal. When Envy had lifted the light blanket off the top of the pile of blankets, he'd revealed a small, blonde baby girl to be nestled comfortably amongst the blankets. Upon seeing her father, Serenity immediately reached her arms out to be held, making grasping motions with her tiny fingers. Laughing, Envy scooped her up to pull her against his chest into a soft embrace.

Roy blinked slowly as he took in this unexpected sight; he had never believed the Homunculus to be capable of such compassionate actions. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts, however, when Edward suddenly appeared from beyond his line of visibility to come to a stop next to Envy, glancing down fondly at their daughter.

"You _do_ know that you spoil her horribly, right?" Ed teased playfully, holding his arms out expectantly. Envy pouted, muttering something that sounded vaguely like "I dun' wanna share," but all the same he handed her over to his blonde chibi.

"But seriously, Edo; why is that as--_Mustang_ guy here anyway? I don't like him…" Envy grumbled, quickly changing his choice of words as Ed narrowed his eyes. The two stood silently for a moment, and Envy crossed his arms huffily as he waited for an answer. At last, Edward sighed quietly as he shifted his giggling daughter to rest on his hip.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Envy. We'll just have to wait and see what he's up to," Ed replied; smiling slightly and leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Envy's lips.

"So; are you gonna come down to see them?" Edward said, grinning knowingly.

"What do _you _think?" Envy deadpanned, staring at the chuckling blonde blankly.

Quickly and quietly, Roy pulled away from the doorway and made his way soundlessly down the stairs, not wanting to get caught in a position where it would be obvious that he'd been watching without their knowledge.

"So, what do you think?" Hughes asked cheerfully as a rather breathless Roy sat down next to him on the couch.

"What..?" Roy stared at the man blankly.

"The house--what did you think of the house? You were taking a look around, right? Mess aside; it's pretty nice, right? Ed did pretty well, considering this is the result of his first time trying to find himself a place," Hughes said appreciatively.

"Oh--yeah, I guess he did," Roy replied with a shrug. Just before Hughes could say anything more, Ed reappeared at the doorway to the living room.

"_Finally_, Ed--what took you so long? I was beginning to think you were _deliberately _keeping us from finally seeing--" Hughes' excited ramble was suddenly cut short as the family-man fell silent at the sight of the three month-old Serenity resting at Ed's hip.

"Hughes, this is Serenity. Serenity, this is someone you should avoid at all costs whenever he has recently taken pictures of his own daughter; otherwise known as Hughes," Edward said, grinning at the starry-eyed officer.

"Edward! How could you just not _warn _us of how adorable your daughter was?!" Hughes gushed--and appearing so similar to Winry when she was talking about automail that it was downright frightening to the young alchemist.

Once a few minutes had passed, Hughes had calmed down enough to ask Edward if he could hold Serenity. Edward agreed –deeming Hughes sane enough– and gently passed her over to the older officer. Serenity took an instant liking to Hughes, and giggled happily, waving her small arms about to express her delight. This reaction, of course, got Hughes ranting once again about just how sweet she was.

Roy examined Edward, whose eyes were constantly trained on his daughter while a seemingly permanent smile remained plastered onto his lips. He noticed Edward's golden eyes briefly flicker in his direction before the teen hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh, Mustang, would…would you like to hold her?" Edward asked tentatively; seeming to instantly regret the inquisition the moment he blurted it out.

Roy hadn't been aware that he'd spoken until he registered his lips closing once he'd finishing forming his reply; and suddenly, his best friend Maes was beaming as he placed the baby in his arms. The Flame Alchemist stared into the infant's wide, curious eyes, realizing for the first time that her eyes were a trait that she shared with her father.

At last, he tore his gaze from Serenity to look up at Edward, who was staring back at him, as if waiting for some sort of reaction. Roy felt a smile grow on his lips as he looked between Edward and Serenity.

"She's beautiful, Edward," Roy said sincerely, passing Serenity back to a grinning Edward.

"Well duh, I know _that_--look at who her parents are," Edward scoffed; however, Roy had not missed the gratitude in Ed's eyes as he'd taken her back into his arms.

The three military members sat together in a comfortable silence, until it was broken by Roy.

"Fullmetal, while I'm here, there's just one thing that I need to know," Roy said, suddenly sounding firm, and much more like the colonel Ed knew at work.

"Yeah? What's that?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Envy, I'm going back to work starting tomorrow."

The statement was so casual, was spoken so innocently, that Envy (currently sitting in the rocking chair) hadn't immediately registered exactly what Edward was saying, and almost found himself nodding indifferently in response as he continued focusing on the near-impossible task of feeding little Serenity.

_Almost_, mind you.

"Hold it, Edo," the Sin called calmly, his gaze never once leaving his daughter's face. From the corner of his eye, he saw his chibi stop short at the doorway of Serenity's bedroom, where it seemed Ed had planned on making a quick get-away before Envy could respond.

"And since _when_ did we agree on this?" Envy asked coolly, only turning his focus to Edward once he'd successfully gotten the restless infant to swallow a few more mouthfuls of baby formula.

"Envy, you know just as well as I do that Brian's cover for me can only last so long; I can't be outta action with pneumonia forever, y'know," Ed said pointedly, gesturing his hands for emphasis.

"Well, why the hell not?" Envy said impatiently; he was rewarded with a glare from the blond.

"Envy, it's not exactly a life-threatening illness when you're receiving proper treatment—as Brian supposedly is. Besides, Mustang warned me that some of the higher ups are getting suspicious of my absence," Edward insisted uneasily, unconsciously fiddling with his braid.

Envy turned his attention back to trying to get Serenity to finish her bottle. There was a long silence—and all the while Envy felt his resolve weakening as he felt Edward's golden gaze fixed on him imploringly from where he stood at the doorway.

"…not happy 'bout it, though," Envy mumbled at last, determinedly keeping his eyes away from his blonde. The sullen Homunculus had just registered the alchemist approaching him, when Serenity was carefully taken from his arms. He looked up to see Ed holding her up in front of him. The two amethyst gazes met, before Envy looked up questioningly at the smiling teen.

"What?"

"Give her a kiss goodnight, idiot," Ed said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling at his lover's confusion. Envy smirked slightly and leant forward to press a soft kiss to Serenity's forehead.

"G'night Renny," he murmured, watching as Edward kissed her goodnight as well before gently placing her in her crib.

"C'mon, Envy," Edward said suddenly, reaching over to grab Envy's wrist and quickly leading them out of the room into their own bedroom. Envy frowned slightly as Ed quietly shut their door behind them.

"Ne, Chibi, wha--"

And then Envy found himself completely incapable of any coherent speech whatsoever, as his blonde had firmly pulled him into a deep kiss. He smiled against Ed's lips, gently running his hands down along his arms until they reached the small of his back, where they came to a stop.

It was only a good full minute later that Edward pulled away, slightly flushed and gasping for breath. Envy took full advantage of the opportunity to run his lips along Ed's neck, leaving gentle nips and bites every so often.

"I'm gonna miss having you around all day," Envy murmured, tugging on Ed's shirt and sitting down on the end of their bed as he watched Ed slowly pull off his shirt himself.

Upon finishing the task at hand Edward grimaced, warily placing a hand gently on his midriff.

"You okay?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow when Edward immediately retorted with a faint "fine."

"When do you think that's gonna get better?" Envy asked, nodding his head at the now-familiar scar running along Edward's middle. Edward sighed, glancing down at the scar distastefully.

"I dunno….Brian said the damn thing would stop hurting about four months after the surgery," he replied tracing the line with a finger and flinching slightly.

"_Another_ whole month…? That sucks," Envy muttered forlornly. Ed glanced up at the sulking Homunculus.

"Yeah, well _you're_ not the one who has to deal with it," he grumbled playfully, stripping himself of his pants and tossing them carelessly toward the hamper –and missing– before sitting down on the edge of the bed to start unbraiding his hair.

"Ne, ne—I have the _right _to complain; that means _another_ whole month without any sex," Envy said pointedly. Ed blushed at the Sin's words. Suddenly Edward found himself pinned beneath the shape-shifter.

"I've been really good, you know," Envy whispered huskily into Edward's ear, nipping him gently for good measure, electing a tiny whimper from the small blonde.

"Damnit, Envy, cut it out," Ed protested weakly, pushing his hands against his lover's shoulders in a halfhearted attempt to push the Sin off.

"I can't say you're terribly convincing, Chibi," Envy snickered, pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of Ed's mouth before claiming his lips entirely. Ed brought his hands up to the back of Envy's head to tangle his fingers in Envy's long, green locks and pull him closer.

Envy smirked against Ed's lips, and had just decided to deepen their kiss when they broke apart at a sudden wail from Serenity's room. The two glanced warily toward the door before their eyes met.

"…I'll go," Edward sighed and, with an apologetic grin, he eased himself out of Envy's grasp to wander back down the hall. Envy stared after the blonde until Ed had turned out of his line of sight into Serenity's room, and let himself collapse back down onto the bed, closing his eyes and smirking to himself.

He _would_ get his reward yet--of that Edward could be sure

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **Grins **Well _I _had way too much fun writing this.

Joh: **Smirks** Poor Envy, he's going to have to wait a while longer.

Jessie: Sooo, I hope you people enjoyed it. Now that I've gotten back (yet _again_) into the swing of writing, I think I'll be a little faster updating. If you think you have an idea of something you'd like to see happen in the story, don't hesitate to let me know when reviewing. You never know; you just might see your username being credited in the beginning of a chapter for giving me an idea **Wink**

♥ _**Please review **__**♥**_


End file.
